


A Birthday Surprise

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets Hermann a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

Title: A Birthday Surprise  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt gets Hermann a birthday present.

 

 

"Hermann? Could you grab my tablet for me while I finish sorting the laundry? I think I left it in the den."

With a sigh, Hermann set down the book he was reading and walked into the other room. He flicked the light on and then stared at the upright piano resting against the wall. There was a huge bow was stuck to the top of it along with a sign which read 'Happy Birthday Hermann!'. As he stepped closer, he spotted the familiar 'NG + HG' carved into the side. It wasn't just some random piano, it was _their_ piano.

He traced the initials with his fingertips. He hadn't even remembered it was his birthday. Hermann chuckled. It certainly explained why Newt had made all of Hermann's favorite breakfast foods that morning.

Arms wrapped around Hermann's waist. He smiled when he felt Newt press up against him. "How in the world did you get it, Newton? I thought the PPDC had declared it their property along with the rest of the lab's contents."

"They finally allowed Hannibal to go through what was left of the Kaiju samples. I called in the favor he owed me." Newt kissed the corner of Hermann's jaw. "It showed up a few hours before you got back from the conference in Chicago."

"I think this is the best present I've ever had. Thank you, Newt." Hermann turned around in Newt's arms, leaned in, and kissed the smaller man until both of them were breathless.


End file.
